Too Big for the Picture
by Xrizz
Summary: Kiba, Naruto, Hinata and Sakura go on a mission together. The recipe for disaster is ready, now all it needs is to cook. Can Kiba keep things together, or will this batch burn? Read to find out! Main KibaHina, a little NaruSaku. plz R&R.
1. Let's get started

**Hey, this is my first fanfic, so it might suck. It's mostly KibaHina! plz R&R**

Disclaimer: the chances of me owning Naruto are about as likely as me eating those nasty chocolate skittles. One day I may, but not right now

"We're like…5 minutes away from our destination guys!" Sakura informed as she leapt from the trees along with Hinata, Naruto and Kiba.

Tsunade had just given them a mission a day ago when they left. Of course, Kiba had no idea what they were doing since he was dozing of thinking about something (or maybe someone) while she was explaining it. All he knew was he was on a mission with Hinata…which was all that really mattered to him. But why did fox boy have to be there? He was ruining everything…well actually, Sakura was. As long as Sakura was on the mission, Naruto would be so focused on her and Hinata would probably be gloomy for the most part of the mission.

Probably.

Even though he HATED the fact that Hinata liked Naruto, He still couldn't stand to see her sad. As he thought, with such a pretty face, why be sad? But she had her reasons.

When they finally got to the ground where they would be sleeping the next few days, they set up the tent. Being the cute little idiot that he is, Naruto thought he had the tent set up, but when he went inside the tent collapsed on him and he couldn't get out for a long time. At least not until Hinata and Sakura came to his aid. Well somebody should, because he wasn't ready to budge from that spot to help one of his enemies.

I don't even think you can call them "enemies" …They're more like "frienemies" – They're friends, but they're enemies. But all Naruto knows is that they are friends.

After they got Naruto out of the tent, they re-made the tent and checked their bags.

"I got everything," Kiba said

"Same," Hinata and Sakura said

"Same" That sounded nice, especially when Hinata said it.

"CRAP! I'm missing some kunai! I could've sworn I packed 'em!" Naruto exclaimed.

_Jeez, _Kiba thought, _Can't he do ANYTHING right?_

"No worries man. I got extra Kiba said with a smile that said "_I'm only doing this for Hinata"_ Yet no one seemed to notice.

"Hey! Thanks dude!" Naruto happily accepted the Kunai.

Hey, he could at least be NICE to Naruto…maybe that would get him somewhere.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Naruto whined.

_Shut the fuck up maybe, _Kiba thought

"Um, how does catch lunch work for you?" Sakura said, interrupting Kiba's thoughts.Naruto grunted

"Do I have to?" Naruto asked.

"RETORICAL QUESTION IDIOT! Of course you have to!" Sakura yelled.

Kiba decided to back out of the argument. He didn't mean to sound like Shikamaru, but fighting was way too troublesome when it came to those two. It was time to read up on his favorite subject. Hinata. It was a shame, being a whole FIVE METRES away from Naruto and Sakura. She must feel SO alone. Well, why did Kiba come along if not for that very reason?

"Wanna start catching our lunch while they fight?" Kiba asked Hinata.

"O-ok…" Hinata responded blankly. Well, that was actually pretty normal considering it was her. Had it been Naruto she was talking to, she would've fainted on spot. Poor Kiba. Even after 2 and a half years with no distraction, she was STILL obsessed with Naruto.

A few minutes later, Sakura and Naruto ran to the river – wait, hold up. Let me re-phrase that. A few minutes later, Sakura was dragging Naruto to the river to catch their share of fish. (There, that's more like it :D) Aside from the fact that Naruto fell in the river, nothing exciting happened. I mean, It's JUST catching fish!

They started cooking the fish.

_Damn, _Kiba thought, _This is GOOD!_


	2. Snow White

**Okay, just saying. There is A LOT of swearing in this chapter! Sorry if this fanfic is mostly dialog.**

The next day came fast. So did training.

"Why do I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen?" Naruto asked.

"Quit tryin' to get out of training you Idiot." Kiba said

"Hey! I wouldn't be talking DOG BREATH!" Naruto remarked. Things were about to get messy.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME FUCKHEAD?" Kiba shouted.

"I CALLED YOU DOG BRETH, YOU RETARTED MUTT!!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP FOX FACE!"

"Um, guys…" Sakura interjected

"YOU REALLY WANT IT DON'T YOU FUCKFACE!?" Naruto threatened.

"Guys!!" Sakura said louder this time.

"GO AHEAD AND TRY IT SHORTY!"

"GUYS!" Hinata shouted just when Naruto's fist was about 3 cm away from Kiba's face.

All three of the others were staring at her like she appeared out of thin air.

"D-did you just s-shout?" Kiba asked, clearly surprised.

"I-I'm so s-sorry," Hinata apologized, her face bright red, turning around.

Kiba walked up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. With his signature grin, he said, "Hey, no worries, we're guys. We need our butts kicked once in a while!"

"Especially you" Naruto mumbled

"Say that one more time!!" Kiba glared at him.

Sakura cleared her throat.

"He he, sorry," Kiba apologized "I'm just like that"

"No doubt," Sakura replied.

While training, they were spotted by enemies

"Think they have it?" One of them said.

"Definitely," said another.

They ambushed the four shinobi while they were practicing.

"Eeny, meeny, mo. Why hello Snow White!" One of the enemies said as the other grabbed Hinata from behind, putting a kunai to her neck.

_Snow White?_

"What do you want from us?" Sakura demanded.

"You know damn well what we want!" One of the girls said.

"Whatever it is, we DON'T have it! NOW LET HER GO OR YOU'LL BE LIVING IN HELL PRETTY SOON YOU ASSHOLES!"

"I'm sure!" They dude holding Hinata said "Bring it on, little boy!"

That got Kiba pissed off, SERIOUSLY pissed off. And you don't wanna see Kiba when he's pissed off.

Kiba attempted a kick at the captor's head but instead got his ankle caught in his hand. The captor grabbed on to Kiba's shin and foot and manually twisted his ankle around.

"FUCK!!" Kiba yelled from the pain._ But I'm not giving up after that!_ Kiba thought through the pain. He hopped over to the captor on his good ankle and attempted a punch which resulted in the captor holding on to Kiba's wrist and throwing him down on his twisted, bloody ankle

Kiba yelled again from the pain as Naruto and Sakura were fighting off the others.

But none the less, Kiba got right back up again

What could he do though? He couldn't perform any moves and he was low on chakra. He would end up hurting his ankle more than before.

"Kiba-kun! Sto-" Hinata exclaimed.

"Zip it, cutie" the captor said while covering her mouth.

"SHUT YOUR ASS UP FUCKER!" Kiba yelled

Hinata just stared at him.

"I see you still want some," The man grinned.

Unable to move, the man came up to Kiba and jumped on his ankle.

"AH FUCK!" Kiba yelled. His ankle was so bloody; he could barely look at it. Not that he wanted to anyway.

With Naruto and Sakura still fighting off the other guys, Kiba got up again.

_I can't let Hinata down…not here…not anywhere, _Kiba thought.

He was about to throw another punch until…

"THEY DON'T HAVE IT!!" One of the girls screamed. "WE GOTTA GO!!" shouted the other.

Most of the enemies fled, except for the captor. When he saw Naruto and Sakura joining Kiba, the captor kissed Hinata, lips on. "See ya '_Snow White'" _He said as Hinata motionlessly dropped to the ground, and he left. Kiba, Sakura and Naruto couldn't believe what they just saw.

"Fuck…" Kiba started, "FUCK HIM!"

He screamed as he turned around due to his ankle and flopped down, a tear forming in the corner of his eye. Not only from the pain, but from what he just saw.

Sakura helped Kiba up as Naruto picked up Hinata. They were all low on chakra so they headed back.

As Sakura was fixing up Kiba's ankle, Naruto decided to break the silence.

"I told you something bad was gonna happen"

No one was interested in what he just said.

"Damn…I mean, I KNOW what that dude did, but what did he do?" Naruto asked

"He kissed Hinata, you idiot," Kiba replied, pissed off he even brought that up.

"No, I KNOW he kissed her…but what happened? I mean…"

"She fainted. I mean, she would faint if anyone even HUGGED her," Sakura finished

"No, but it wasn't normal. She wouldn't faint like that if she was kissed. She would turn cherry red stare at the dude for two seconds and THEN faint." Kiba explained, still pissed off.

"You might have something there," admitted Sakura

"And how would YOU know Kiba?" Naruto teased.

"Shut it, fox face," Kiba warned.

He wished he had experience face-to-face, but he's been with her long enough to know her exact reactions.

"Okay, okay. But if what you say is true about how she faints…then…why did she faint so weirdly?" a confused Naruto asked.

"Wait a minute…I think I picked up on something…"

"What?" Sakura and Naruto asked in unison.

Why did Kiba say that? Sure, he wanted Hinata to wake up. If he didn't, he'd be a jerk. But if he said it, it would ruin his life more than when he watched Hinata's captor just kiss her like that…straight on the lips...like he owned her. But Kiba realized he was gonna have to say it.

"'_Snow White'"_ repeated Kiba.

"What?"

"So what? She looks like Snow…White! KIBA YOU'RE A GENIOUS!" Sakura admired.

"What? I don't get it!" said Naruto.

"Look, it's some sort of poison, and she can only wake up with…" Kiba took a deep breath and sighed. "Withakissfromthedudeshelikes" Kiba said really fast so Naruto wouldn't exactly hear him. He couldn't bear watching Naruto kiss Hinata. That's one thing he's been trying to avoid….I mean, that dude already kissed her.

"What?" Naruto questioned.

"She can only wake up if you kiss her," Kiba frowned.

Sakura observed.

"Like the Snow White movie, Naruto." Sakura explained.

"Exactly…" Kiba approved.

Naruto stared at them.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"Kiss her, you IDIOT!" Kiba shouted. He was clearly pissed off, a small, microscopic tear in his eye. He just wanted for Naruto to get it over with so he wouldn't have to think about it as much.

"Jeez, okay man!" Naruto surrendered.

"But stand up QUICK or she'll probably faint again," Sakura said, "And that would be pointless!"

Naruto was still standing there, so Kiba pushed him down. Naruto kissed her really fast and shot back up, glaring at Kiba, who looked like he was about to punch Naruto.

It took Hinata about 5 seconds to wake up, eyes wide. The last thing she remembered was her captor stepping on Kiba's ankle and watching him get up again.

"Kiba-kun! A-are you okay?" Hinata asked

Kiba stared at her.

"Yeah," he grinned.

No, he wasn't really okay. His ankle hurt like hell and she just watched her get kissed by two guys. All three of those things hurt, but what hurt most out of them were the kisses, but he couldn't tell her that. By stroke of luck, she didn't remember any of the kisses. He just told her he was okay so she wouldn't worry, but knowing her, she would worry anyway.

Sakura pulled Naruto away, "Come on, we're REALLY low on chakra. We should rest up." With that, Sakura and Naruto went back to the tent.

Yeah right. Sakura knew what was going on. She knew everything, so she just decided to give them some alone time.

"It's my entire fault!" insisted Hinata.

"Hey, don't think like that," said Kiba, "It's my fault. I had no clue what to do…I'm…I'm just an idiot…"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Hinata insisted.

"He he…I notice you're not stuttering anymore" Kiba informed

Hinata stared at him, her face looked like it was gonna explode if it got anymore red. She just turned around fiddling with her fingers.

"S-sorry…" Hinata apologized.

"Hey! It's okay, what are you apologizing for?" Kiba asked, "I don't care how you talk to me or what you say, as long as it's the truth. But then again, you would never lie." Kiba smiled.

Hinata blushed.

_I love it when you blush._


	3. No buts

**Sorry dudes and dudettes, this chappy is REALLY short. don't ask why LMAO R&R**

"T-thanks for h-helping me Kiba-kun," Hinata said.

"Yeah, no problem. Who were you expecting?" Kiba grinned.

_Shit, smooth move smart ass. _Kiba thought.

Hinata looked down.

He read the look on her face.

"Look," Kiba said, "Don't hold on to him to tightly. Sooner or later, you're gonna have to let go."

_I guess I should start taking my own advice._

"W-what do y-you mean?" asked Hinata.

"The truth will let you live a better life…but first it's gonna make you sad…I really wish I didn't have to day this, but…Naruto likes Sakura and with Sasuke gone, she's liking Naruto back."

_Why did I say that?_

Hinata looked down. "I know…but -"

"Listen, in three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: It Goes On."

"F-for the longest time I've been t-trying so hard to be perfect…" Hinata sighed

"If you're gonna waste your time trying to be perfect for someone else, they don't love you for who you are. I'd rather be hated for who I am than loved for who I'm not." He explained, "And you know what? I love you for who you are. Don't listen to anyone who tells you otherwise"

They stared at each other as Hinata blushed.

_Don't listen to what I say; listen to what I don't say. _

"I know, I'm probably the cheesiest guy on the earth!" Kiba laughed

"N-not really…" Hinata blushed.

Kiba looked at her.

_Damn, she's so beautiful._

"I-I'm just so w-weak though" Hinata looked down.

"True strength is delicate, Hinata." Kiba said. "Quit putting yourself down. It doesn't matter who you were, it matters who you are. People know you more than you know yourself, and I can tell you, the old, weak you is gone. You're really strong, even if you don't believe it." He smiled

_You don't have to believe yourself. Just believe IN yourself, _Kiba thought.

"T-thanks K-Kiba-kun" Hinata stuttered

"Hey, no problem. I'm always there for you, even when you don't ask for help." Kiba grinned

With that, Kiba hugged Hinata, which was something she was not expecting. She blushed a little and hugged back which got Kiba surprised. They stayed in that position for what seemed like forever. He didn't want to move.

_If only she could see I love her more than a friend._


	4. Truth or Dare

**AW, The end of this chapter is my favorite part!**

**-**

All good things come to an end, as that magical moment stopped, as another began. Hinata helped Kiba up on his twisted ankle, with her arm around his shoulders, walking back to the tent where they found Naruto and Sakura chatting away about something.

"What're you guys talkin' 'bout?" Kiba asked.

"Oh just how yo-" Naruto started until Sakura covered his mouth.

"Nothing!" Said Sakura quickly.

"'Just how I' what?" Kiba asked suspiciously.

"Never mind, it's not important." Naruto insisted.

_Hmm. I'm sure…_

Hinata was helping Kiba down, trying hard to make sure he didn't land on his ankle as 0he joined him at sat down with everyone else.

"Guys, I'm like…so bored out of my mind!" Sakura said, "What's there to do?"

_Tell me what you were saying about me, maybe?_

"What about truth or dare? That's a pretty good way to waste time." Kiba suggested.

"YEAH!" Naruto ecstatically replied.

"Oooh, yeah!" Said Sakura, "Can I start?"

Everyone nodded. It WAS a good way to pass the time considering it was night. They could play until they got tired and fell asleep.

"Okay, Naruto, Truth or Dare?" Sakura asked.

"DARE BABY!" Naruto replied, full of courage.

"Okay, when we get back to Konoha, dye your hair purple! Washable if you want" Sakura said.

"Fine..." Naruto said. "Hinata, Truth or Dare?"

"T-truth" She replied.

Like that was even a question!

"Okay, who do you like?"

_Naruto, are you THAT oblivious?_

"No one," She simply said. NO stuttering, straight face.

Kiba and Sakura were looking at her, like once again; she appeared out of thin air.

_"But then again, you would never lie"_

_YES! YES! YES! _Kiba thought, _she's OVER him!!_

"O-okay S-Sakura-Chan…Truth or Dare?" Hinata asked.

"Truth," Sakura said.

Was what Kiba said true? Does she really like Naruto back?

"Okay…who do YOU like?" Hinata asked with a little innocent grin on her face.

Sakura didn't want to hurt her feelings, but it was truth, and she had to tell her.

"Naruto-kun" She said.

Hinata kept the smile on though. She officially didn't care. Naruto was staring at Sakura

"Really, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"Ya, now shut up." Sakura replied.

"Okay, Kiba – truth or dare?" Sakura asked

"Dare" Kiba grinned.

"I dare you to scream out who you like" Sakura dared.

_Shit, _Kiba thought.

Thinking quickly, he replied, "WHO YOU LIKE!"

Smart move, really! :D

"You got out of it this time smart ass," Sakura said.

A few more rounds passed and Kiba felt a soft thump on his shoulder. It was Hinata, asleep with her head leaning up against his shoulder. He didn't wake her up. She was so beautiful he didn't want to disturb her, and it felt like heaven with HER head up against HIS shoulder. He tried not to move too much as to not disturb her. This was probably the most comfortable moment since when he hugged her, and he wasn't gonna make this one disappear like the last one.

"Kiba…you do notice her right?" Sakura said.

He looked at her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I don't mind," Kiba smiled.

_How could I?_


	5. get it over with!

**I feel so bad for you Kiba, but at least I'm always there for you :D**

-

It was officially confirmed. Sakura had been talking to Naruto about how she thought Kiba liked Hinata, but she said she wasn't 100 sure. Now she was. He seemed to be enjoying that fact Hinata's head was on his shoulder, and it still was.

"Hey, Kiba?" Sakura asked

"Hm…yeah?" asked a tired Kiba.

Sakura had just woken him up from a little snooze, Hinata still on his shoulder. Naruto kind of felt left out. He was having no part in the conversation. But at least they would forget that he was there and he would get the deets on everything.

"You really like her don't you?" Sakura said.

"Who?" Kiba asked.

"Hinata!" Sakura said.

Kiba's head shot up.

"N-NO!" Kiba insisted, blushing.

Sakura just looked at him like "What do you think I am, an idiot like Naruto?"

But of course she didn't SAY that.

"I swear! We're just friends!" Kiba wouldn't give up.

"That doesn't mean you can't LIKE the girl" Sakura had a point, but the chances of Kiba admitting it were as likely as Naruto HATING ramen. Never would that happen.

But then again, he was out of excuses.

"B-but i...uh...THIS IS HURTING MY BRAIN!" Kiba cried.

"Just admit it!" Sakura said, triumfantly.

Okay, I think Naruto just IGNORED ramen for once. Kiba gave up.

He sighed while stroking Hinata's long hair.

"I don't know. She's just so…so…her. You know?" Kiba said.

_Why can't you just SAY it man!?_

"Would that be a 'yes'?" grinned Sakura.

"If I can't say it to you, I can't say it to her. Yeah I like her…maybe love…" Kiba said, staring at Hinata. "She's just so un-explainable."

Sakura and Naruto stared at Kiba

"I'm not good enough for her though," Kiba said "I couldn't protect her. Me being a stupid ass is what got my ankle practically broken…"

"Hey man, don't think like that," Naruto tried to comfort Kiba.

"Well, what do you want me to do!? LIE!?" Kiba snapped back as a tear trickled down his cheek.

"Kiba, you're a great person, and I'm sure her knowing you made the effort is enough for her," Sakura said

Kiba looked at Sakura. He had nothing to say.

_Sometimes, trying your best isn't enough._

"It hurts, a lot okay?" Kiba confessed.

"What? Your ankle?" Sakura asked.

"No," Kiba corrected "Watching her suffer."

Kiba meant every word of what he was saying. Every time Hinata got hurt, he felt responsible. He's held it in for so long and it felt good to finally let it all out. He kept it bottled up, and now he unscrewed the cap.

"I would've never guessed you felt so strong about her. You're always joking around with her."

"I always drop hints in my jokes, but she never seems to pick it up. I guess I joke around with her because that's my way of flirting or something, but she's not the only one who can get shy. Every time I get a chance to really tell her, I chicken out and start blushing like she does. So I always say a joke or something to cover my ass." Explained Kiba.

"Kiba, you seriously gotta tell her. If you don't things could get messy," Naruto said

"I know that genius" Kiba replied.

_And her head is still on my shoulder._

"But I'm not sure how I'm gonna tell her," Kiba said.

"Just tell her straight out," Suggested Sakura.

"I don't know. She's different from other girls. She might take it the wrong way or not take it at all." Kiba sighed.

"Then say it without words," suggested Naruto.

"Oh my god! Kiba! He's right for once!" Sakura realized.

"Naruto's never right" Kiba stated.

"You don't have to SAY it, Kiba. Kiss it. Just kiss her and she'll get the point," Sakura said.

"Maybe, but what after that? She'll be so uncomfortable around me and we'll probably end up avoiding each other." Kiba said.

"You, out of all people, she won't be able to avoid. Just do it and things will follow." Informed Sakura.

Shortly after the discussion, Sakura and Naruto fell asleep, leaving a tired, confused Kiba up all by himself.

_And her head is still on my shoulder_

Kiba smiled. How did she sleep so motionless? So peacefully?

He frowned, as he landed a soft kiss on her forehead as he slowly but carefully left her head off his shoulder so he could sleep without worrying about hurting her.

_I really don't deserve her._


	6. too close for comfort

**.**

**It's to close for comfort yeahuhhhhhhh!! – Disturbia (Rihanna)**

They woke up fairly early the next morning for practice in a different place this time. One thing leads to another, and before they knew it, it was evening again.

Kiba gave the signal to Sakura to let them be "alone" but that wasn't Sakura's plan.

"Why don't you come over here Naruto?" Sakura said. She dragged Naruto behind a really huge rock and watched them.

He wasn't really sure how he was gonna kiss her or how he was gonna lead up to it, but he already gave the signal. There was no going back now.

"K-Kiba-kun?" Hinata started. She looked at his eyes which were looking at hers, then transferred down to her lips.

_How am I gonna do this? _Kiba asked himself.

"Kiba-kun?" Hinata said worriedly, which snapped him out of it.

Sakura and Naruto observed.

"Why are we hiding?" Naruto whispered.

"You'll see in a few seconds," explained Sakura.

"If you didn't know, you know now." Kiba said.

He limped closer to her, clutched her hands and pinned her against a tree.

"Hinata, I –" _Love you. _He skipped out on the last part and went straight on. He pressed his lips onto hers, still clutching her hands. His eyes were closed but hers were so wide, they could fall out. It was the eternity of a minute and he was loving it.

So was she.

Naruto and Sakura were still watching, not believing what they were seeing.

"Holy shit, nice way to break the ice man," Naruto whispered to himself.

"Whoa…I didn't know he had It in him…" Sakura added.

Kiba opened his eyes to a VERY red Hinata, which slowly turned pink as she closed her eyes and kissed back. Now KIBA was red-faced as they both closed their eyes.

"K-Kiba-kun…" she managed to say as Kiba pulled away.

"I love you" Kiba stated, as he once again, pressed his lips back on to hers

_I really do._

Sakura and Naruto were about as wide eyed as Hinata.

"You're so damn irresistible," Kiba said when he had the chance.

Hinata just turned red and said nothing. Not like she could. I mean, with him passionately kissing her like that.

It all lasted until Naruto sneezed, which caused Hinata and Kiba to pull away almost instantly, both beet red…okay, Kiba was beet red, and Hinata was turning practically purple. She was gonna faint in about

5

.  
4

Sakura slapped him in the side of the head.

3

"You idiot!"

2

"Sorry!" he said back

1

Kiba caught her in his hands just as she was slipping from his grasp.

_Fuck, Naruto! _Kiba cursed to himself_._

Kiba limped to the huge rock but found no one, but he DID find a blond hair.

_You are SO going down, man!_

He picked up Hinata, despite of his ankle, and carried her back to the tent. Knowing Hinata would probably wake up in 2 minutes, he lay her down.

Kiba glared at Naruto and Sakura, who had innocent looks on their faces.

He held up the blond hair and continued looking and Naruto.

More can be said with Silence than with words.

He nodded.

"Nice way to blow your cover." He simply said.

He looked at Sakura.

"Nice hiding spot."

With that, he touched Hinata's hand and left the tent.

From their view, they could see Kiba sitting by a tree, mentally slapping himself in the face.

_Next time I'm gonna make sure we're alone._

Hinata woke up. She sat there, with no words in her mouth. It's almost as if when Kiba kissed her, he stole all the words she knew. She just sat there wide eyed.

"So…how about them turtles?" Naruto stupidly asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"…"

"Hinata, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Y-y-y-yeah…" Hinata stammered.

"Are you sure?"

She just nodded. She knew what just happened, but…what happened?

She got up and walked over to Kiba.

"H-Hinata?" Kiba asked.

She sat down by him.

_Hinata-chan…_

He started hugging her. He didn't want to say a word. It would ruin the moment. He was comfortable in silence as he continued hugging, but couldn't keep it in.

"I'm not good enough for you am I?" he asked. Rhetorical question.

She looked at him.

"K-Kiba-kun…" were those the only words she knew?

He looked at her.

"Tell me straight out so I don't have to wonder!" Kiba said tearing up.

She remembered Kiba's words.

"_I don't care how you talk to me or what you say, as long as it's the truth. But then again, you would never lie."_

"You really wanna know?" Hinata asked.

"Just tell me anything but a lie!" Kiba cried.

_Anything._

"I lied, in the tent, during truth or dare," Hinata said.

He tried remembering what she said.

"_no one"_

He just looked at her. Sadly.

Crap, if what she just said is true that means she must still like Naruto.

"I DO like someone…" she started

And he kept staring. He didn't wanna hear anymore.

"you."

_You. _


	7. These hands are meant to hold

-

_**-**_

_**These Hands Are Meant To Hold**_

**--**

**Goodbye to the shy! Kiba cracks Hinata out of the shell she's been hiding in all her life! :D**

Disclaimer: I do not own the series or "Move Along" by the All American Rejects.

(The title of this chapter and Kiba's last thoughts at the end of the chapter are lines from move along)

"Probably not as much as I like you!" Kiba joked.

_In every joke lies the truth._

She blushed.

"Fine, more!"

"You're lucky!" Kiba teased. "So many girls after me and I stopped just for you."

Hinata laughed.

_This is why I love you._

"I loved you all this time because I knew you'd open up like the flower you are!" Kiba explained.

Hinata blushed as she hugged him harder.

"Kiba-kun?" She asked

"Yeah?"

"Promise me this moment will never end," She said as he stroked her hair.

"I promise," He swore, looking up at the stars that reminded him of her eyes.

_It's raining, _Kiba thought as he felt rain drops.

The both disregarded the rain, pretending it wasn't there. They were both off in there own little world while Naruto and Sakura were watching from the tent.

"Are they INSANE?" Naruto asked disbelieving that they were STILL out in the cold dark rain.

_I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it._

Hinata looked at him and smiled. She pressed a kiss on his cheek for a few seconds then drew back…back to a cherry red Hinata.

"Whoa…I just noticed…you're not shy anymore," He stated. He stared in her eyes and just blinked.

"So what?" She questioned, "Because I can start being shy again if you want."

_That's okay. Just don't stop blushing._

Kiba laughed, "Like I said, it doesn't matter who you were, it matters who you are"

They both grinned.

_I guess you picked that up from me._

"Why do I like you so much?" she mumbled.

"'Cause I'm hot!" Kiba teased.

"Riiight" Hinata playfully rolled her eyes.

Kiba did his puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, okay fine"

_Why didn't I kiss her earlier?_

"I'm so glad we're on the same team" Kiba said, "It would really suck if I was on another team; we wouldn't be on as many missions together."

"Yeah, but we ARE on the same team"

Kiba smiled.

_Thank god. _

It was still raining, as Naruto and Sakura were still watching.

"You know, I never thought they'd end up being together!" Sakura said

"Tell me 'bout it" Naruto continued.

"It's so unlikely…I mean, an annoying, loudmouth, always happy guy hooks up with the most quiet, well mannered and saddest girl ever. I don't even know how it happened! I guess kisses can change everything!" Sakura wondered.

Kiba grabbed Hinata hands and kissed her quick before realizing her hands were shaking.

"Are you cold? Your hands are shaking." Kiba asked, concerned.

Hinata started stuttering, from the cold. She had just realized it was cold when Kiba brought it up.

"Come on, let's go back," he offered.

He grabbed her hand as they walked back together.

_Your hands are shakin' cold, your hands are mine to hold._


	8. with a cherry on top!

"Guys, it's our last night here you know. Then we gotta go back and give Tsunade our report," Sakura explained.

"That sucks," Kiba mumbled

"Well, too bad Romeo," Sakura teased.

Kiba looked the other way, embarrassed, and…blushing?

"Oi! Is little doggie boy blushing?" Naruto laughed.

"N-NO!! What gave you that idea fox face?" Kiba asked, blushing again.

"Oh, I don't know dog breath! Maybe the fact that you're blushing right now!" Naruto notified him.

"I know how to fix that!" Hinata grinned as she kissed Kiba.

Oh, yeah. You sure fixed that Hinata!

Kiba grabbed her and started kissing back, and then they drew away as they both laughed.

"Did you guys switch places or something?" Naruto asked.

"Can I please end your curiosity?" Sakura asked

"Wha-"

"Too late!" Sakura declared as she grabbed Naruto and kissed him. She drew back in about 3 seconds. Naruto looked like he was floating in a pool of love.

"That should shut him up for a while!" Sakura said.

-

When they got back to Konoha, people were surprised to see the couples holding hands.

After they had given the report to Tsunade, they split…for now, or at least until the next mission or free time.

Oh! Wait a minute, let's rewind back to truth or dare…

"_**Okay, when we get back to Konoha, dye your hair purple! Washable if you want"**_

The next thing on Naruto's list? Hair dye.

And tomorrow is a new experience and adventure – are YOU up for it?

_No thanks. I like it where I am._

-

**Xrizz: OMG it's a Kiba!**

**Kiba: -Runs away- Sorry! I'm taken!**

**Xrizz: NOOOOOO but I LOVE YOU!**

**Kiba: Yea well, so do a lot of other girls, but my love is for Hinata!**

**Xrizz: hey if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be with her!**

**Kiba: True…**

**Xrizz: Just ONE little kiss? PLEASEEEEE? I'll stop stalking you!**

**Kiba: FINE! -Kisses me on the cheek-**

**Xrizz: :D YAYYYYYY!**

**-**

**Yeah, I was the little paparazzi in the trees, watching their every move. I was outside their tent. And reporting from Ichiraku Ramen right now – a little ShikaTema action and – OMG!! SHIKARUUUUU! WAITTTT!**

_**Brb.**_


End file.
